


In My Blood Like Vinegar And Wine

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Revenge!Frank, Revenge!Gerard, Vampire!Pete, trigger warning, vampire!Gerard, vampire!Mikey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard Way is turned vampire, he becomes a science experiment as unknown people try to make him immune to the sunlight. When they succeed and he is released on humanity, he hardly remembers what is acceptable in human standards and struggles to remember when he meets Frank Iero, and his life is turned outside down and inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread. Errors on me.  
> Email me at ImHard4Coffee@aol.com if you're interested in proof-reading or beta-reading this series.

The walls were white. Forgettable. The bed sheets and blankets all white. It made him sick, the way he couldn't forget the things that were designed to be forgotten.  
It made him feel lost, the way the walls had no still points. It could be melting for all Gerard knew.  
The pills were different. Blinding bright colors. Colors that made Gerard want to forget, but he knew he'd remember that forever.

Feeling each pill slide down his throat was becoming eerily good, along with each needle that pierced his soft skin.

It was odd, how time slipped past you when you couldn't see the sun rise and set. Or even how when you couldn't see, nothing seemed to exist outside of your head.

Closed off to the world and the sun, Gerard had spent the five years since he was turned being shut away and non-existent. Like some kind of ghost.  
He knew what happened in day-to-day life outside of wherever he was, he heard enough gossip from the doctors and the nurses that manhandled him into submission each day.  
A good band would be playing that week in some good bar. Gerard didn't care, and he hated the idea of a world outside of his blank room with his lonely unbeating heart in his chest.

He hated being alone with that unbeating heart of his. Just the idea of the commands of men and women disappearing made his chest hurt, like the day it was ripped open.

And that night when he fell prey to that fanged monster that ripped him apart to an unfix-able level, yet he was here, almost fixed, like an old vase glued back together but never the same. The idea of it made him physically sick, like the smell or taste of the blood they force into his mouth each day. Made him feel wrong.

He shouldn't have been fixed, he should be dead. No one bleeds that much and lives.  
No one lives at all with an unbeating heart in their chest.

 

It was late when it first happened, or, at least, he thought it had been late. The sun had been low in the sky, and for some reason, he couldn't figure if it was sunrise or sunset. The first time they let him out of that gross, sterile room and into a grassy yard.  
It had burned and he had screamed.

He didn't get to go out again for weeks. But each night he'd dream about the few moments outside that hadn't been filled with pain and that cold burn that meant his skin was turning to ash.

The way the air didn't burn like bleach in his lungs. The way the grass felt between his toes and under his weight.  
He felt oddly lethargic about the whole thing.

  
It continued like that for what felt like months. He would go out, burn, dream about it, go out again, burn again, and dream about it again.  
That continued until one day he went out, and didn't burn.

It felt so good not to burn. The sun hitting him in just that perfect way that made him want to twist away from the hands holding him with a tight grip on his forearm. That made him want to cry in happiness and scream in terror because this shouldn't be happening.

But it happened.

 


	2. Ice In My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So innocent to the horrors in this world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread.   
> Email me @ImHard4Coffee if you are interested in becoming a proofreader or beta reader.

Curtains fluttered in the wind from the open window. Ugly green things but Gerard had never been one to deny his mother.  
Paint curled off the wall in a sickly yellow, instead of the intended cream Gerard had wanted for the bedroom.  
It wasn't his bedroom. No. It was his brother's. His baby brother's. The kid he mostly raised since his mother was always at work and had no time for the two boys. He wasn't bitter about it and he never would be. Their mother had worked to get them the food they needed and they didn't die of starvation so Gerard had no reason to complain.  
The whole house was cold, but not because they couldn't afford the heater. Cold because Mikey was stubborn and even after Gerard called for the toddler to close the door, left it swinging open.  
Gerard bit back a stupid smile when he saw his brother throwing snow into the air. Kid's right?   
Snow was the last thing they'd expected to wake up to but when they did, Mikey curled around Gerard's middle because of midnight nightmares, Mikey sang a silly snow song(“ _the snow comes down in the dark of night. When we awake, the world is white.”_ A song their grandmother taught Gee)and tugged at Gerard until the oldest brother dressed up the spazzy, bony toddler in all the snow gear he could get on him before Mikey was zooming outside.  
He couldn't be upset that a months worth of heating was probably, quite literally, going out the door. He couldn't be upset when Mikey looked so thrilled to sit on his knees in the falling snow.  
Snow fell thick and white and _blinding_ and Gerard only ever wanted his brother to be happy.  
So he held back his scream for his brother when a hand closed heavy on his neck, the last thing he wanted was for his brother to get hurt. He tried not to cry when claws sank into his shoulders and arms, and he tried, tried so hard, not to faint when he felt the sting of something against his neck.   
And everything was white. Beautiful. Surreal.   
He loved his brother. He loved his mother, his house and his life. So why was it being taken away from him now? Maybe he was too happy, maybe something like this was bound to happen. Maybe Gerard deserved it, because he was so careless and didn't close the front door because his little brother was too sweet to step away from. Too adorable to let his eyes drift downstairs.  
And it was white. So white and bright and Gerard didn't like it.  
Then it was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know secrets you'll never know.  
> I know people you'll never meet.  
> I know words you'll never say.  
> I know hearts you'll never break.  
> I know a million pills you'll never take.  
> I know love like you've never seen.  
> Break me down, I've dealt with it before.  
> Because I know some things no one should know.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything was so white.  
> It made me sick.


End file.
